Peng x Lian x Tai Lung
by Lemonwriter2000
Summary: Peng and Lian have been going strong in their love life since they were 15 now both 18 decide to take it to the next level and partake in their first threesome. But with who? Non other than Tai Lung himself.
1. Chapter One

Lian bounced on top of Peng with force, groaning and moaning as she rode his manhood. Peng himself was doing the same, moaning Lians name as she bounced on his cock. It wouldn't be long until their release and both were experiencing so much pleasure that they started to see stars.

"Oh my god! Peng I'm so close!" Lian moaned as she continued to ride Peng. "Oh you're big!!!" She yelled.

"Ugh! Dang Lian you're so damn tight!" Peng groaned as he grabbed her hips and added more force to his thrusts. Both were on the verge of climaxing at this point and were covering in so much sweat it looked like they just got out of a bath. Lian continued to bounce and Peng continued to thrust harder than ever.

"Ah! Peng I'm gonna come!!" Lian screamed in pleasure.

"Ugh! Me too baby, me too!" Peng moaned. He gave one hard thrust and that sent them both over the edge. Lian moaned in pleasure and once her juices started coating Peng's dick he gave in and came hard into Lian, filling her with loads and loads of his seed. Their orgasms lasted what felt like a lifetime when in reality it was only 30 seconds.

Lian, after calming down from her orgasm, hopped off Peng and resting on his side. She tucked her head underneath his chin, purring in the process. "That was fantastic! Probably the best we've ever had. Wouldn't you agree, big boy?" She purred. Peng looked at his girlfriend and smiled, "Oh hell yeah, I haven't came that hard since the first time we had sex." Lian chuckled at the statement and her mind began to flood with the memories of their first time together. They both had no idea what they were doing, considering they were 15 at the time.

Lian sat up and sat on top of Peng, "Hey babe, what do you say we do something crazy?" Peng looked at her with a smirk, "What haven't we done that wasn't crazy." She laughed and playfully hit his chest with her paw.

"No I mean something that neither one of us has done but have talked about doing." She said.

Peng gave her a confused look. "Um okay, what do you have in mind then?" He asked. She looked down at him with a seductive smirk, this worried Peng. "Lets have a threesome," she bluntly stated.

Peng looked up at her in shock. Yes, both of them have talked about performing a threesome, but both of them didn't know anybody that would be up to it so they both dismissed the idea. "Lian! How come you're bringing this up now?" He asked.

"Because Peng, wouldn't it be fun and naughty to have someone else in these sheets with us, banging us so hard we can't see straight." She said in a seductive voice. "Okay Lian I may be bisexual but that doesn't mean I want some stranger to have sex with the both of us." He said. Peng didn't know he was bisexual until he was about 13, when he had a crush on one of his close male friends in his village.

"Peng, what if it was with someone that we knew?" She asked. Peng once again gave her a confused look. "Who so we know that would be up for a threesome? No one in the Jade Palace would want to do it that's for sure, and everyone in the Valley of Peace wouldn't even do it for a million yuan." Peng stated.

"The person I am talking about is Tai Lung."

This time Peng went more wide eyed than ever. "WHAT?!?" Peng yelled while sitting up, Lian still in his lap. "Wait, what, why would you want that! He's my uncle! Don't you know how awkward that would be for me!" Peng didn't know what else to say other than that. Tai Lung was recently released from prison and is now living in the Jade Palace after he redeemed himself from his previous actions.

"Oh Peng I know it sounds really awkward and embarrassing, but think about it. I know you want to have a threesome as well and like you said no one in this Valley would want to perform a threesome. Except for Tai Lung. And it's not like you and him are gonna have sex as well it's just your both gonna partake in the action with me." She said.

Peng thought about it, he had to admit that he did want to have threesome. But with his uncle?! It just sounded weird, but Lian had a point. Tai Lung would be the only one who would do it, and even though it sounded weird, if Peng were to be in a threesome he would want it to be with someone he knew. Not only is Tai Lung known for what he did in the past, he's also known for being a total ladies man. With that reputation Peng wouldn't be surprised if Tai Lung was in a couple threesomes, hell he wouldn't be surprised if Tai Lung had partaken in a couple orgies. Peng finally made a decision.

Peng looked up at his girlfriend, "Okay, I'll do it."

Lian smiled at him. "Great! We'll do it tomorrow! We'll go to the Jade Palace and tell Master Shifu we're visiting Tai Lung and while he's training we sneak into his room and see where it goes from there."

"Alright." Peng said.

Good god I hope this goes well, Peng thought.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Peng and Lian made their way up the steps to the Jade Palace, Lian was excited not only was she gonna get fucked by Peng but get fucked by his uncle at the same time. Peng on the other hand was extremely nervous, he was excited about getting another sex night with Lian but with his uncle also partaking in it could make it awkward.

Lian grabbed Peng's paw, sensing that he was nervous. "Peng don't worry, it's gonna be fun and you and your uncle don't even need to touch each other during the process."

"Lian, its fine, really. It will probably be awkward at first no doubt about it, but with you involved I'm sure I'll get into it." Peng said with a smile. Lian smiled back and began walking up the steps faster.

Once they reached the front steps of strops of the palace they were immediately greeted by Master Shifu.

"Ah Peng and Lian, what brings you two here?" He asked. Peng and Lian looked at each other for a moment and then looked back down at Shifu. "We're here to visit my uncle for the day, thought we could catch up a little." Peng replied, Lian smirked a little.

Shifu looked up at the two and saw a worrisome look on Peng's face. "Peng, are you alright? You seem worried about something."

"He's fine, just a little nervous seeing his uncle again, it's been awhile." Lian said.

Shifu looked back at Peng who gave him a smile of reassurance. "Alright then, Tai Lung is currently training with Po and the Five. If you want you can watch him, he won't be done for a little while." Peng smiled, "No that's okay we'll just wait in his room if that's okay with you."

"Oh, um, yes that is fine just don't make a mess of his stuff, Tai Lung usually doesn't like guests but considering you're his family I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Shifu said.

"Alright thanks Master Shifu." Both bowed to the master and made their way towards the barracks and to Tai Lung's room. Once they made it to the room they took their time to observe it. Tai Lungs room was eerily clean, basically everything looked spotless. He had a pretty big bed in the corner, obviously because of his size and stature. Be had a small dresser on one side of the room for his clothes and a small desk next to his bed. Overall a nice room. Peng observed a rug on the floor that was covered in dragons and tigers that formed the yin and yang symbol, Peng was smiling at the carpet until Lian caught him by surprise by gripping his cock.

"While we're waiting we should probably get prepared, imagine the look on his face when he walks into his room and sees us fucking like crazy." She whispered in his ear seductively. Peng smiled and turned to face his girlfriend.

"It looks like someone is ready to go at it." He said.

"Well you know me Peng, if I'm feeling horny and your around you better get ready to take off your clothes so we can get straight to fucking." She said with smirk. Peng laughed and nodded his head. He always blushes when she gets like this, sometimes she can just be teaching a kung fu class and suddenly feel the need to get him in bed. She slowly undid her button up shirt and slid it off, showing her breasts to him. He immediately reached for them but slowly stopped himself.

"Lian we should wait. I mean what's the point of a threesome when we're exhausted from having sex beforehand."

She looked at him with a sad look and put her shirt back on. "Ugh you're right I'm sorry. It's just I'm really horny right now and it's gonna be hard to wait on Tai Lung to show up." Peng smiled at her and kissed her passionately. "Tai Lung will be here in a little bit don't worry."

Lian looked at him, "You don't seem so nervous anymore. Why is that?" She asked.

"Well, Tai Lung is a ladies man and has probably been a fair share amount of threesomes, the only difference is that he knows me, he doesn't know you so he'll think I'm just having sex with some random leopard. Plus I'm kinda getting excited, it's my first threesome even if it's with my uncle." Lian was a little surprised, but was glad that Peng was slowly easing into it. She was starting to get even more excited. Peng then asked her, "Wait, will Tai Lung even agree to this?"

Lian thought for a moment, then answered, "If he begins to chicken out I'll persuade him trust me. Hell how do you think I got you to agree to have a threesome with your uncle" she said with a chuckle at the end.

Peng smiled and made his way to the bed and laid down. "Well time to wait."

An hour later...

Tai Lung made his way out of the training hall and towards the barracks. Today was going good so far, he beat Tigress in sparring and finally managed to master Po's technique in conquering Chi. As he made his way to the barracks he started thinking about Peng, it's been awhile since he's seen his nephew and he wouldn't mind catching up with him.

As he made his way towards his room he heard shuffling inside along with some giggling.

Ugh! I thought I told them no one in my room, Tai Lung thought angrily.

Tai Lung bursts through his door and is shocked to find his nephew completely naked with a female leopard on top of him, also naked.

Peng turned his head and smiled "Oh hey Uncle! What's up?


End file.
